Dragon Ball Conquest
by NillaLolo
Summary: A Dragon Ball Alternate Universe... One of war, and tutoring! Planet Sadala, Planet Earth, Planet Icijia, Planet Namek, and Planet Dexim! Find out all about the Universe of Conquest, and this terrible timeline...


[BCU]Dragon Ball Conquest

[BC]Chapter 1: A Cold Funeral

[IC]Planet Icijia... Age 756

[C]"The Coldest Planet that could be inhabited safely. The Planet of riches, and opportunity. That's what people knew Icijia as, but it wasn't like that. No, Icijia used to be just cold, and unforgiving. With riches usually only being obtained by the native Icijins. But that all changed, when one man was born."

[C]"That man was Cold. Emperor Cold, The Great! The Bringer of Grandeur! Under his reign, not just Icijia, but the entire Universe blossomed with greatness, and blocked out nearly all injustice with its sheer magnificence! Now is a time to remember, not the horrors that befell this Grand Ruler, but the Magnitude of Cold's ideals, and his unyielding spirits power!"

[C]"Cold shall be remembered as one of the most fantastical and dazzling Emperors to ever live! Truly, becoming one of the Greatest Figures in all of Universal History! Now... It is time. His heir, the new Emperor, Freeza, shall make the Divine Pilgrimage, taking his fathers Birthskin to the Tomb of Emperors, and place it within the Pool of the Golden Goddess. All those who wish to gift the soul of Cold in death with their own treasures, may take the Divine Pilgrimage within one single year, and offer their materials to the flaming pool before it calms. Onward, Freeza! Onward, Spirit of Cold! To Divinity!"

[C]An Icijin Priest, robed in the clothing of the Gold Gems, the official Religious path of Icijia, spoke before a huge crowd, and even to cameras, and below him, Freeza kneeled, as the Golden Diamond, as the Head of the Church was called, gently placed what looked like snakeskin, in Freeza's outstretched arms.

[C]Freeza took it gingerly, and carefully stepped up, turning to the distant mountain that was beyond this simple clearing, in the Icy Tundra of Planet Icijia.

[C]Most of the enormous group dispersed, leaving, and while some cried from mourning, many looked just angry, in pain. They shared the look of Freeza, the secret that was held behind his eyes.

[C]Some figures walked to follow Freeza, as he began the Divine Pilgrimage over Mt. Glacier, and to the peak, Chilled Pillar, where the Temple of Chilled leads to the Tomb of Emperors, and the Pool of the Golden Goddess.

[C]As he began, Cooler, his brother, walked with him. Where Freeza held the Birthskin of their father, Cooler held a young Icijin baby, his own son. Zen, was what he named him. Zen would never see his grandfather, he had been born the day Cold died.

[C]Behind them, Kuriza followed, the Son of Freeza, in mourning for his Grandfather. Kuriza held the crown of Icijia, which he would place on his fathers head when the time came.

[C]Following Kuriza, was the Golden Diamond, the Priest from before, that was the head of the Gold Gems. His robes covered him so there was nothing one could see of his body, except his mouth and chin, a deep black. His robes were very extravagant, yet held a simplicity to them that made them easy to take off, but still added such a regality to his form, one could lose themselves studying the patterns and symbols decorating it.

[C]Along side him, three Namekians walked, one was wearing nothing but pants, a simple blue vest, and a small white scarf, with the typical Namekian shoes. Another wore a brown, larger vest, with a much larger scarf, and the same pants and shoes, but he carried a Staff. The third and final, was a small, tiny, child Namekian that was shorter and thinner than Kuriza, wearing the largest scarf, which practically enveloped his entire head, and a uniform that seemed like a Gi.

[C]Finally, behind the Namekians, walked President Buu himself, and his son Dakon. Buu was a well built man, and he wore his infamous "Super Suit," a tuxedo he rarely ever wore, only for the most serious occasions. He delivered his awe-inspiring Inaugural Address wearing it. Dakon was a small boy, but the tallest out of the 3 Short People in the party. He had a unique hair style, spiky somewhat in the front, and barely in the back. He wore a child's tux, as his adopted father told him to. Dakon seemed like a human, and Buu accepted this as fact, where Dakon was curious, but rather uncaring.

[C]Through Twin Dragons Pass, they walked. Hours passed, and no one said a word. Not because they didn't need to, but because it was religiously frowned upon to do so. They could speak, but speaking could disturb the Spirit of Cold, and the Golden Diamond was the Head Gold Gem. Everyone knew better than to speak on the way while he was there. The only problems were young Zen, who sometimes sniffled and made noises, but he was a baby, and it couldn't be helped.

[C]Two whole hours, that's what it took to finally reach the end of Twin Dragons Pass and make it to the legendary Chilled Pillar, and to the Temple of Chilled.

[C]The group continued, the temple shining bright as they entered, the spirits of whatever made up the Temple obviously sensitive. Here, the Golden Diamond took lead, and the group ventured through many twists and turns downward, for what seemed like yet another hour. The Temple of Chilled was a Labyrinth, and at its end, at the core of Mt. Glacier, rested the Tomb of Emperors.

[C]They ventured downward for so long, that it began to get dark, as the light of the Temple's Glass-Ice Walls began to fade. The Namekian with the staff moved forward, and used his Staff to light the way, with a flaming magic orb at the top of the wood.

[C]Eventually, the downward spiral finally came to a stop, and they stopped in front of a giant set of doors, made of a mix of all kinds of precious gems.

[C]The Golden Diamond pushed open the huge set of doors, revealing...

[ICU]The Tomb of Emperors

[C]Outside once more, a small path led up to the Tomb of Emperors. A giant skull face in the middle of the smaller, baby mountain cave that was apart of Mt. Glacier. Mt. Glacier acted like a bowl, and inside, was the Tomb.

[C]The group made the final stretch of the Journey, walking underneath the open mouth of the icy stone skull's teeth. Into the Tomb, they went, and the Three Hours and a Half they travelled, came to an end.

[C]Within the cave, among various pillars with gleaming gems that lit up the cave within, in the very middle of the entire Tomb, was one giant lake, its dark waters almost black.

[C]Freeza walked up to the waters edge, and very gently placed the Birthskin, the shedded skin of his father that peeled off when he was born, onto the waters surface, careful not to touch the water himself.

[C]The skin seemed to float, then moved, actually moved, to the very middle of the lake, where, with a soft plop, it was taken under.

[C]Freeza kneeled in front of the lake, and Kuriza held up the crown right behind him, about to put it on his head.

[C]"Spirit of the Golden Goddess, Spirit of the First Emperor Chilled, Spirits of the Fallen Icijin Knights! Hear us, and allow the Spirit of Cold to rank among you, and give you strength, once more! Allow Cold to become one with the Spirit of the Eternal Flame! Acknowledge Cold's Demise and Crown Freeza the New Emperor!" The Golden Diamond, roared throughout the cave, his voice passionate and hopeful.

[C]In response, the Pool set aflame, a blazing white, blinding. Kuriza placed the crown atop Freeza's head... And the Funeral was finished.

[C]Or so you thought.

[C]"Quite beautiful, actually. Not as stunning as the Flames of Korra and Imasa, but good nonetheless."

[C]Everyone turned around, some jumped in shock, as the voice behind them all spoke.

[C]"Ah yes... I should apologize for our lateness, Emperor Freeza... We would've catched up, but you're faster than I give you credit for." A young man, with hair spiking all the way up, from a widows peak, wearing royal armor, and a crown adorned with jewels, and more... Spikes, than the Icijin Crown. He had a tail, that swiftly brushed the ground behind him gently.

[C]Behind him stood a woman, with long blue hair that somewhat got in the way of her face, and covered her forehead. She in a regal enough dress, seeming more like a politician than a royal. Her eyes were piercing, methodical, calculating. She locked eyes with Buu immediately, and the Dexim President could not shake off a feeling of... Ominous Deja Vu, but he didn't understand why.

[C]"You... You'd dare, show up here!?" Freeza looked absolutely livid, as he angrily stomped over to the Saiyan King.

[C]"Well, I feel its only fair. Your father was at my own fathers funeral... Why can't I be at Emperor Cold's Funeral? After all... He caused my fathers, and I caused his..." King Vegeta IX smirked, taunting the new Icijin Emperor.

[C]The group slowly walked forward, mostly to try and calm Freeza down, but the Golden Diamond stepped up to Vegeta before the Brand New Emperor spoke when he was flustered.

[C]"Please, leave King Vegeta. You are not welcome to this event, and should not have come." The Priest said.

[C]Vegeta just laughed in his face.

[C]"You're a priest, what are you gonna do? Now, back to you, Freeza. So... I kinda already declared war on you, and since its taken this inferior planet weeks to respond, I decided to visit in person. With the Chancellor of Earth, of course. Meet Bulma Briefs." King Vegeta gestured to her, but she did not even acknowledge, staring at Buu with a sly grin.

[C]"You want your answer!? The armies of Icijia will massacre every last one of you Saiyans, after we've torn apart every human in the Universe. You killed my father, and struck a blow so deep to this very Universe, that now you're entire species will pay! Hear me, Monkey? Soon, the Saiyans will be extinct!" Freeza threw back, his eyed pulsing with blood rage.

[C]Vegeta smiled.

[C]"Alright. Just wondering. Text ya later, hon." He laughed, turning around and going to leave, grabbing ahold of Bulma's arm... But she doesn't budge.

[C]Surprised, he tugs on her, awkwardly standing there when she doesn't move at all. She simply stares at Buu.

[C]Then she spoke.

[C]"Destiny calls, Majin Buu."

[C]She turned and left, as Majin Buu began to pale, his pink skin going practically white, his face morphing into sheer terror incarnated.

[C]King Vegeta just shrugged and left, catching up to Bulma Briefs.

[C]Majin Buu took one huge gulp of air, and exhaled very loudly, it sounded like a burp.

[C]"Welllllll... Today's been fun. Dakon, we're going home!" He laughed, trying desperately, and obviously, to change the subject...

[BC]Chapter 2: Bonds to Last a Lifetime


End file.
